The Unknown Warrior
by The Electric CO
Summary: Julian was happy until someone killed his family. Until earth's life became harder and harder. Until the worst enemy of the justice league was born. Now the chance to change the future is in his hands...BMWW


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Julian and if you want to use him, feel free to do so! u just keep him as in character as you can :D

A/N: I redo this story. well..not really... maybe a few spelling mistakes...the name and mm.. i added new stuff. i will update more periodically. classes are finally over and i have free time! -

**The Unknown Warrior.**

_Chapter 1_.

Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne was with a couple of girls drinking at the party in the Mayor's mansion when it was heard some people screaming outside. Everyone went to see and so did the girls with Bruce. There was a big hole over Gotham in the sky. It was like a huge vacuum, a deformation in the sky that was "eating" everything around it.

Bruce was curious and without anyone notice he went outside to see what was going on. He was shocked, he had never seen something like this. As fast as he could he went to his Batcave and put on his batsuit. Then he went to the highest building to have a better view of the strange phenomenom. His intercom ringed

-Bruce, there is a strange signal over gotham do you know what it is?- said J'onn

-I'm not sure, it looks like a black hole. My equipment doesn't work good because of the magnetism.It looks like its vacuuming the sky…i don't have information about this happening again in the past.-

-Ok, we'll go over there.- and with that he hunged up.

Batman was there looking at the sky when he felt a breeze , imperceptible for anyone but The Batman. He didn't make a move, he knew who it was.

- Hey!- He didn't reply wich cause a frown from the princess. He turned around and looked at her. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach – What are you looking at?- he didn't say anything. She got closer to him and looked at him in the eye.- What's wrong? I mean you are usually quiet but not this quiet…- He felt a little nervous as she touched his chest over his heart. He was going to reply when the rest of the group arrived. She went to greet them leaving him alone and blushing wich no one noticed because of the mask. He was flustered about the princess and the weird feelings.

Suddenly a light came from the forgotten hole in the sky, everyone looked up. The bright covered the whole city it was so strong that left everyone blind for a few seconds. Then everything shutted down and the darkness ruled over the city.

- is everyone ok? – asked Superman.

-I felt two minds coming from the hole they must have crashed over here. We need to find them. – All the members started the search. J'onn found a young man in a superhero suit. He scanned his mind and discovered his story, he was on the good side. He called the Justice League members and they agreed to take him to the watchtower.

A great battle was fight by the new Justice League members, it was the most difficult and it was gonna decided the future of the universe.

You are lost! I am the most powerful being in the universe!- said a man wearing a black gown , his eyes blue with no white left. And a medallion with a snake.

-You will never win Demian! – a young man in a dark blue suit holding a silver Swrod and black crown said.

-And who will defeat me? You? ha! Maybe your sister? Oh..wait… she can't! I killed her! Hahahahahahaa!-

-Shut up…- said the boy with teary eyes. He pointed his sword to Demian- please… God of all oceans… give me your streng for the final attack…- a light rounded his sword- You will die Demian! You will meet with your father in hell and i promise you that you will suffer the fire of the hades…-

-I don't think so little boy aaanddd what are you talking about my father? You couldn't defeat HIM and you'r thinking of defeating ME! I AM stronger, ya know- he said smiling devilish.

-This is your end…- and the boy released all the streng that was left. Demian also attacked and the power of both made an explosion so big that it covered the city with light. Everything went white, a big hole was made and Demian with the little strengh left tried to crawl to it. The boy saw him and did the same. They both were sucked into the hole and dissapeared…

The young man that J'onn found woke up, he looked around and recognize the watchtower though it was different with a little less tecnology. He looked at himself and took off the needle of his wrist. He put his suit back on and started to explore.

J'onn went to look at his pacient and found that he was gone. He could feel that the boy was still in the watchtower. He informed the rest of the group about it and everyone started to look for the boy.

He was tired, he still didn't have his strengh back. He stopped, sit down for a minute and breathed with his eyes shut.

-What do you think you are doing?- said a low voice next to him. He jumped a little and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw. The Batman, Bruce Wayne… his father… He standed up as fast as he could, he was afraid of this weird place where his father was alive. "If Dad is alive so is Mom! What kind of place is this…am i dead?" he tried to run but failed the Batman caught him. The boy looked at Batman in the eye.

-Am i dead…?- he whispered. The boy's pierce blue eyes were full of sadness, Batman noticed.

-No…- "If i'm not dead...then…what the hell is this place?…maybe..no, it's impossible…"

-Where am i? What year is it?-

-I'm the one who should be asking the questions boy…- The boy looked down at his feet ashamed. – we are in the Watchtower and the year is 2005.- the boy was wide eye. "2005?…i haven't even born yet..hell, my parents aren't toghether yet!"- Now, Who are you and what are you doing here.-

-Uuhh…I'm Julian and i don't know what i'm doing here…-

-You don't have last name Julian..?- "who is this boy and why he is so familiar…how did he ended up here…he asked for the date , maybe he is from the future…or the past"-

-Uuuhhh…- Just on time the rest of the league appeared. J'onn looked at Julian in relief. Julian looked at the members of the league wide eyed. "Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, J'onn, Flash and…Wonder Woman…They are all here..i'm in the past..wait! maybe if i kill him in the past when i get back everything is going to be okay…my family will be alive…" He smiled with hope for the first time in a long time.

Everyone in the hall looked at Julian with distrust. He felt afraid, he hadn't feel like this since his first training fight with the god of the oceans. He standed up but felt a little dizzy, the memebers of the league put on their fighting poses. He felt more afraid and Batman noticed it. Julian felt weird and scared of this dead, in his time, people. He gathered all his strengh and run as fast as he could to the ships. Flash tried to catch him, but the boy was closing and opening doors and ran really fast. Finally Julian was inside a ship and used the emergy exit to get out. He introduced some codes in the ship and was about to fly when he felt the spaceship not moving when he pressed the gas pedal. He looked behind and noticed Superman holding the wing of the ship. He went outside and threw Superman a couple of energy balls , the other members arrived and saw the whole thing. Green Lantern and Hawkgil started to fight him. Flash helped Superman. Batman was just staring from a dark corner, unnoticed. Hawkgirl had hit Julian with her sitck and he fell on the ground of the hangar. Diana felt the urgency to look if he was okay but Julian standed up and cleaned his bloody mouth. He frowned at Green Lanter and Hawkgirl with cold eyes. A blue energy surrounded him. And he went to fight. Julian tried to punch Green Latern, he used his power ring to make a wall to protect him but Julian's punch was much stronger and broke his shield, hitting him right in the center of his chest. Hawk Girls tried to hit him with her stick again but Julian took it in both of his hands and threw it away. She started to attack, but with his energy Julian sent her to fly. He ran to the ship, closed the door and flew away. J'onn smiled, then he helped Batman and Diana picking up the fallen league memebers.

* * *

-I'm sorry Uncle John, Clark and Wally and i'm sorry Auntie Shayera…- With that he flew to the earth and to the place he knew better, Gotham.

* * *

The injured Heros were up again. Superman called for an extraordinary meeting. They were all in their respectives seats , silence filled the room. Finally Superman took a deep breath and said: 

-We all know the reason for this meeting…-everyone loked at him and he kept going- some …uncertain… events had happened. We need to do something about it, i think we should search the boy, he seemed dangerous. If he could defeat most of the members of the JL – Flash glanced to Batman- he can defeat almost everyone.

-soo… what do you propose we should do? – said Green Lantern.

-I think..we should chase him, catch him and…- Diana was staring dumb founded at Superman. " he can't possibly think what i think he is thinking…"

-No.- J'onn said.

-Then what do you propose? – Superman said.

-We should leave him alone.-

-What! That kid knocked us out in less than a minute!- Green Lanter said exasperated.

-He was scared…-

-Scared! Pleasee! He took off in one of our ships! He knew the codes! we are lucky he didn't take the Javellin!...When he fought Superman , he didn't seem scared at all. – Batman smirked. Green Lantern was furious at J'onn for defending that boy.

-oh yeah? Well How would you feel if you wake up in a strange place and the only people that are in it look at you like they are going to kill you at any moment!- Diana yelled and burst out of the room. Everyone looked at each other. Batman standed up and got out of the room as well.

-What's wrong with her?- Flash asked. Everyone was silent. J'onn knew the answered though he was also wondering about her little outburst.

Diana hop on the Javellin and flew away. Batman was watching her leaving from the darkest corner of the room. The he left for Gotham.

Julian landed in a dessert island where he could hide his ship. He still was weak so he looked for food in the ship but there was nothing. He tried to sleep, but all his body ached. Finally he was able to take a nap. When he woke up, he felt a little better and went to Gotham to find food. He took off his crown, his sword and his costume and left them inside the ship, leaving him with black pants and a white t-shirt.

Julian flew to Gotham and started to wonder around. It was night and when the night came so did the bad guys. Then he realized something, he didn't have money. He sigh and kept walking, he heard a noise, went to see and in the alley there was a guy trying to rape a 15 years old girl. The raper took off the girl's shirt and was touching her breast. By instinct Julian run to the guy and hit him in the back of his neck sending him to unconcious right away. While the guy laid on the floor Julian took off his own shirt and handed it to the girl, since hers was torn. At first she was afraid of him, but when he smiled at her she took the shirt and put it on. Then he took her in his arms and lifted her, she was shaking.

-where is your house? Or Do you wanna go to the police?- He asked softly

-home…please…- she whispered in his neck.

-Where is it?-

-26 Oak street…- Hector took off and flew to the direction. The girl was surprised that this guy could fly, but she was too tired to fight. They finally arrived and Julian ringed and walked away.

-Hey! Wait..!- the girl stopped him. Julian looked at her. She hugged him.- thank you…- she breathed against his skin. She pulled apart and went to her house. Leaving Julian alone in the middle of the street and freezing to death.

-They think you are the bad guy…- said a deep voice near him. Julian just smiled a little.

-And what do YOU think?- Batman appeared behind.

-I think you fought pretty good - "He doesn't trust me…well… he doesn't know me…yet" thought Julian amused. He started to walk down the street.

-What are they going to do?-

-I don't know…- Julian stopped and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow incredously.

-The Batman doesn't know?- Julian chuckled and looked at the moon. He looked at Batman but he was gone. Instead there was a piece of paper. He opened it and found a note. Julian smiled as he read it.

"Roof of Wayne's building. 30 min."

* * *

Wonder Woman enden up in Gotham. She didn't know why she felt the need to protect the kid. She didn't know him. He actually defeated John, Shayera and Flash. She should think of him as an enemy. But his eyes, they were filled with so much sadness. He looked so indefense and scared. He just appeared from the hole, this is unknown to him. 

And his face, he reminded her of someone. His piercing blue eyes, the dark hair, the strong jaw line. The eyes he used when he looked to Shayera and John in the fight. So cold, every movement calculated. Bruce. That's it , the kid reminded her of Bruce , they were phisically similar, and they had the same calculated look.

Bruce…Batman…If only he let her in. There were sometimes when she was sure he felt something for her. But as soon it appeared it disappeared. The sexual tension between them was obvious. She wanted to help him, to make him feel happy , even if that meant to give up her inmortality.

* * *

Batman was in Wayne's enterprise roof top. He was thinking. Julian. This unknown character, how did he dare to violate the rules of his city?! He came in, and actually save a girl that he had followed and he flew, wich showed him as a meta and no meta-powered superheroes were allowed in Gotham. He didn't trust him, but the kid seemed like he did trust him. Why did he arranged this "date" with Julian? To interrogate him, ask him if he was from the future or the past, He was related to Greece, Greek gods, why? Was he Diana's relative?? Why did he came here? what was these strange hole in the sky? Did he know the other being that came from the hole? Why he attacked Green Lantern, Hawkgirl? Why did he have this feeling that this kid was special?? Somehow… 

Batman felt a flow of wind. The Kid arived.

They stared at each other, studying as if they were enemies.

-¿WHO are you?- the batman started. Julian sighed, he knew the reason of this meeting.

-I'm Julian, i already told you. The knight of Poseidon. –

-¿Where are you from?-

-Gotham. 2025.-

-¿Why are you related to the greek gods?- Julian started to feel uncomfortable. This topic obligated him to tell him about his family and that still was a sorrow point in his soul and heart.

-I… have greek blood. When my family was killed and Hera took me under her protection, as i grew up i started to train with Poseidon.- "he has greek blood? He said he was from Gotham…"

-¿Are you related to Wonder Woman?-

-…yes.- "What relative of Diana is in Gotham???? No sister leaves the island. She has no man. Only him, Bruce and Batman were in gotham and no meta could ge into it….but Diana… him…and …Diana…maybe…it's posible… but then what he saw as his future with Green Lantern is not true?"

-¿How did you get here?-

-i..don't know..i was fighting Demian and a hole appeared from the sky. Demian get into it and i followed him.-

-Who is Demian?- Julian frowned.

-The enemy. One of the most powerful beings in the universe. The perfect mix between insanity, evilness and meta-powers.- "Demian is the other prescence, he should alert J'onn and tell the league to search faster".

-Are you…?- the unspoken question hung in the air. They both knew what it was. 'Are you my son?' Finally Julian decided that things weren't going to be better for him if he started to lie.

-…Yes- an ackward silence filled the enviroment. Neither knowing what to do next. Batman was procesing the information. Julian felt a little dizzy, his view started to spin. He hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. He started to fly off to the island, maybe sleeping would take his mind off food. But the effort was too great and ended up falling unconsciously to the hard ground. Fortunatly Batman caugh him before he hit the floor and took him to the manor.

* * *

Wayne's Manor 

Julian woke up, but kept his eyes shut to keep feeeling the warm comfort around his body. It was a bed, he knew. It smelled like home. Was everything a dream? Maybe when he'll open his eyes he will see his family again. Maybe he was still a 10 years old just having a nightmare. Maybe when he open his eyes he could go to his parent's bed and sleep with them, like he used to do after a scary nightmare. He could hear voices, whispering. He concentrated to hear them better, to recognized them. He could hear a "master". The only person who refered to him or anyone of his family for that matter was Alfred. He felt a rush of hapiness, opened his eyes and saw him. He looked different. And he was with the younger self of his father. He still was traped in the past, his family was killed. It had been nothing but an illusion. Alfred and his Dad looked at him. He was a little surprised to see his father without the costum but he apreciated the comfort it brought to him.

-What…happened to me? –

-You passed out because of lack of food - Bruce said calm but cold. He looked at Alfred , who brought a tray with food and left it in front of Julian. Who started to eat inmediatly.

-Fank…ou- Julian said between bites. Alfred smiled at him.

-You are welcome, sir.- and Alfred left the room.

Bruce stood there looking at him. Thinking about their Chrono's adventure, long time ago. He had always thought he would die alone, like future Bruce then. But this kid... He had runned a DNA test to make sure the kid wasn't lying. It turned out positive. Then he searched through all his data, for someone who looked like him, to no avail. It was true what he said. The only thing left was to take Diana's DNA and make the test. But it was evident that this kid was her son. Both had the same eyes and did the same thing with the fork before eating. It was an unconsious thing, turned the knife both sides before actually eating. And more importantly both were related to the greek gods, the same powers.

The future was someting maneable, there was no destiny, nothing that would happen with certainty. He still had hope for a _family. _

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**REVIEW!**

** THANK YOU **

_Arcadiax_


End file.
